Substance abuse is a complex problem that impacts all realms of life: physiological, psychological, social, spiritual, and economic. There has been discussion about the way that current, fragmented and separate service delivery systems can contribute to relapse or difficulties with program outcomes. This project seeks the answers to the following specific research questions: 1) what levels of service integration are currently in place in substance abuse treatment organizations? 2) To what extent does variation in organizational characteristics relate to level of integration? 3) To what extent does variation in target population characteristics relate to level of integration? In order to advance this direction in research, this study proposes to collect data from 112 treatment facilities in order to systematically examine the impact of various organizational and target population characteristics on the level of service integration presently in place in substance abuse treatment service delivery units representative of diverse geographic locations in the state of Maryland. This is a beginning study on service integration that attempts to demonstrate the empirical validity of one specific model to measure integration, which may be used in the future to determine the most effective means of delivering services. All of the information gathered in this study will prove useful in terms of enhancing quality of substance abuse treatment in agencies. The ultimate impact of increased continuity within the system on the health of the population at large is likely to offer a significant cost-reduction to society.